Typical stone retrieval devices are used for retrieving objects, such as kidney stones, that are disposed in easily-accessed areas of a patient's urinary tract. Some known stone retrieval devices are configured such that a physician must advance the device past the object, deploy a basket, and then pull the device back toward the object to capture the object in the basket. In situations where the object is embedded in tissue or located in a lower calyx of a patient's kidney, the device cannot be advanced beyond the object and therefore cannot capture the object. Stone retrieval devices configured with graspers can be used to try to retrieve stones embedded in tissue or located in the lower calyx. These devices typically are not very flexible, however, and therefore frequently are not useful in reaching and capturing such objects. Further, grasping stone retrieval devices may not be able to retrieve a certain object due to the size and/or shape of that object.